Wayward Desire
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala...of course! Padme must marry before her 16th birthday in order to keep the throne, but her choice for a future spouse and what she does in order to lure him to Naboo may surprise you. AU set in TPM.
1. Chapter 1

Wayward Desire

**Chapter One**

"She theemths quite mature for thomeone tho young."

The lisping words hissed from the visiting planetary official as Governor Bibble reached for his hankie to wipe the spatter from his face.

"Yeth." The elderly governor lisped back, immediately correcting his speech. "Yes. She is. And now you can see for yourself what an astounding wife she would be. Why with your resources in trade and commerce, both of our civilizations would profit greatly from such a union."

"And she ath well with a union with yourth truly!" Barltow Lerch, leader of the Grolani people stated, with an obscene gesture made directed to his crotch as he eyed the young queen who was now making her exit from the room.

Sith! The man was disgusting, thought Bibble. But what choice did he have? The queen had been putting this off for too long. In just six months, if the young woman did not find a spouse and Naboo did not have a King, she would lose the throne, and frankly, he didn't want to go through the hassle of training yet another young woman to be Queen of Naboo, much less have to round up another group of teenage bodyguards.

Nope. He had no choice. If Queen Amidala refused to find herself a mate, then he had to do it for her.

Bibble offered the man his hankie to wipe some of the saliva that seemed to constantly leak down the man's stubbled chin, while attempting to smile at the man's rude gesture. The older gentleman then glanced up to follow Padmé as she walked across the room, an obvious look of regret showing on his face.

With as regal an air as any Queen, Padmé Amidala exited the main conference room, holding her head high, her back in perfect posture. A row of identically dressed females quickly followed suit, their heads respectfully bowed, filing behind the young woman as she led them down the long hall and into her private suite.

Securing the door shut behind them, handmaiden Sabé burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, your highness?"

"With which eye?" Commented another handmaiden by the name of Rabé , who soon joined in on the laughter.

"When I talked with him, I didn't know where to look!" Yané fell onto the large bed. "One eye was looking one way, and the other the complete opposite direction!"

"Governor Bibble can't be serious." The handmaiden called Saché noted upon rising up to lean on one elbow, looking at each of the young women now reclined upon the bed. "Just because of some silly law."

"You should change it!" Rabé announced, sitting up, daring Padmé with her eyes. "After all, you are the queen!"

"Not for long. If I don't find someone to marry anyway." Padmé scooted back to the headboard and leaned against it.

"It's not fair." It was Eirtaé who now voiced her opinion. "Just because you're fifteen years old. What makes them think that marriage is going to make you a better leader? And besides, what woman in her right mind would let her husband influence her decisions?"

The group all laughed together.

"It's the stability of the idea behind it, Eirtaé." Replied Rabé more seriously. "Padmé only has six more months until her sixteenth birthday. If she doesn't find a suitable mate by then, she is going to have to give up the throne."

"And we'll be out of a job." Saché added before she was elbowed by Rabé .

"I still say it's ridiculous." Rabé then grabbed a large satin pillow and placed it in her lap.

"It's tradition." Padmé replied. "And frankly, I'm getting a little nervous about it. If I don't find someone soon, Governor Bibble is going to find someone for me, and his taste…well…"

"Thuckth!" Rabé and Sabé both replied together, following which the girls once more rolled on the bed with laughter.

"Come on. Let's do something fun." Saché patted Padmé's leg, hoping to bring a smile to her heavily made-up face. "Let's check the HoloNet to see if they've put up any new images."

Her idea apparently worked as a smile crept over the young queen's face. "First though, let's get this make-up off."

"Got it." Eirtaé replied, bringing over an assortment of lotions and cloths to the bed, and proceeded to remove the layers of powder, rouge, and kohl from Padmé's face.

Yané carried over the datascreen and soon accessed the Galactic HoloNet, bringing up the girls' favorite website.

"Wizard!" Screeched Yané as she clicked an update link. "New photos!"

All the girls arranged themselves on the bed so that they could each view the screen.

Yané clicked on the link toward the top of the site and read aloud as the picture downloaded onto the screen.

"Ki-Adi-Mundi." She began. "Hailing from Cerea, this 1.98 meter male is all politeness and good manners. But don't let that binary brain fool you. Beneath those cool blue eyes lurks the heart of a cunning warrior…"

"With a cone-shaped head." Blurted out Eirtaé, which again received a retalitory elbow from Rabé.

"He's a Jedi Master, Eirtaé!" Padmé gently scolded her friend.

Eirtaé pointed the brush she was using on Padmé's hair toward the screen. "So? Who would want to wake up to a head like that every day? If he was turned away from you in bed, you wouldn't know if you were looking at his head or his…"

"Eirtaé!" The other girls responded in unison, to which Eirtaé hushed and once more took up the task of brushing out Padmé's hair.

"Well," She replied quietly. "You wouldn't."

"Here." Yané replied. "Mace Windu."

When the screen revealed the full-length photo of the Jedi Master, the girls all leaned closer to the screen.

"That's more like it." Whispered Saché.

"Respected Jedi Master and senior member of the Jedi Council, this Haruun Kaal male is one hunk of a Jedi. Standing 1.88 meters of pure brawn, there is brain there as well. His wisdom in philosophy and history would make any schoolgirl happy to stay up for those long all-nighters."

"Yané!" Rabé accused loudly.

"I didn't make that up! Look! It's right there!" The young handmaiden pointed to the screen.

"Well?" Rabé looked toward Padmé, who was still reclined against the headboard.

"Well what?" Padmé replied with a smirk.

The handmaidens looked at one another in disbelief.

"Care to go for a swim? What do you think I was asking?"

"Please." Padmé responded. "He's too…hairless."

"Oh, stars above!" Saché replied, throwing her hands up into the air. "Beggars can't be choosers, you know. I think you need to lower your standards just a bit." She measured the air with two fingers and squinted at the queen.

"What can I say?" Padmé gestured innocently. "I like a man with…hair."

"Keep looking." Saché sighed as Yané went back to the list of names included on the site.

"Wait." Padmé spoke suddenly, moving away from the headboard and maneuvering into position next to Yané. She reached to the datascreen and brought up yet another page, and watched with rapt attention as the image revealed a tall Jedi Master with deep-set eyes of dark blue, a regal-appearing nose and forehead…and lots and lots of hair. Padmé smiled as she read the name above the image.

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"No way!" Yané playfully slapped at her friend's arm.

Padmé ignored the teasing and proceeded to read the Jedi's statistics.

"Of unknown origins, this mysterious Jedi Master stands at 1.93 meters tall and is the epitome of Jedi serenity. With his piercing blue gaze, long flowing mane, and natural air of authority, he could easily have a girl agreeing to any type of Force suggestion he could muster."

Padmé smiled broadly as she finished her reading.

All of the handmaidens looked at her with disgust written on their faces.

"Mi'Lady!" Shouted Rabé.

"What?" Padmé said sweetly.

"He's….old!" Eirtaé blurted out.

"He's not that old." Padmé responded defensively.

"Old enough to be your father!" Sabé argued.

"Grandfather!" Saché corrected loudly.

"There's got to be someone else." Yané quickly clicked off the screen revealing the image and hurried to find information on another available Jedi.

But Padmé wasn't paying any attention. Her head full of visions of handfuls of long, luscious hair and peering up into a pair of dark blue eyes, her mind was made up.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Handmaiden Sabé stood to the left of the Queen's throne as the holovid revealing the Trade Federation leader Nute Gunray flickered out.

The queen then stood and moved away from the conference table. Concerned glances from Naboo's present leaders shot across the room as Governor Bibble announced the adjournment for noon meal.

As soon as Padmé had moved out of sight and hearing range, Sabé moved up and grasped her elbow quite firmly, whispering into the young woman's ear.

"Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about?" Padmé whispered back.

Sabé turned her head to send a warning glance toward the queen's entourage, stopping them immediately in their tracks. She then escorted Padmé around a corner.

"Don't play innocent with me, your highness. I overheard your holomessage the other night. If anyone finds out what you've done…" Sabé shook her head. She hated to be disrespectful, but Padmé was risking too much.

"Don't worry about it Sabé." The queen reached out and patted her handmaiden's arm reassuredly. "I've got everything under control. Gunray and I have made a deal."

"It's too dangerous!" Sabé hissed, looking back to make sure no one was listening. "You know you can't trust the Trade Federation!"

"Then you tell me," Padmé hissed back, immediately lowering the volume of her voice. "You tell me how I was supposed to get Master Jinn to come here! Invite him for tea? He's a busy man, Sabé."

Padmé then turned and quickly walked toward the dining hall.

"Captain Panaka is going to figure it out like he always does, you'll be arrested and we'll all be thrown out of the palace."

"The way I see it," Padmé replied over her shoulder, "that was going to be happening anyway."

The Queen of Naboo stopped once she had reached the dining hall to receive the bows from those already present in the room before she moved forward to her table.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble." Sabé murmured to herself as she followed.

It had been risky, Padmé thought as her meal was served. Nute Gunray had always desired a trade contract with the small planet of Naboo, although Padmé never really understood why. The Trade Federation already controlled many of the outlying system trade routes. The Neimoidian leader, however, was known for his greed, and that personal failing was exactly what Padmé had counted on when she had initially contacted him.

All he had to do was pretend to set up a trade blockade outside Naboo's orbit and demand that Padmé sign a treaty agreement. If everything went according to plan, she would reluctantly agree to it, with some stipulations in her favor of course, and then the Trade Federation would be on their way.

That was the easy part.

The tricky part was ensuring that the Jedi team of Jinn and Kenobi would be the ones to come and help negotiate the treaty.

To her relief, Chancellor Valorum had informed her that indeed, Master Jinn and his padawan would be arriving in just a few days. They would negotiate the treaty and the Trade Federation would leave. Padmé would throw a grand celebration in honor of the Jedi and then she would begin to work her charms on the Jedi Master.

Simple.

If it seemed so simple, then why did she feel so guilty?

Padmé glanced up to meet the piercing and accusatory gaze of Sabé and then dropped her eyes back down to her uneaten meal.

She huffed a sigh out through her nostrils. She had done what she had to do. It might have been a little conspiratory and underhanded, but it was either that or be slobbered and spit upon for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Mi'Lady?"

The voice next to her ear went unheard as Nute Gunray's words repeated in her mind.

What did he mean he didn't know about any ambassadors? Mistaken my ass! Valorum himself told her that Master Qui-Gon would be arriving to negotiate! She had counted on it. How else was she going to get the man to Naboo? Get him to fall in love with her and marry her?

"What's going on?" She mumbled to no one in particular. Sabé, however, who was standing close by picked up on her words.

"Excuse me?"

The queen turned her head to look at her handmaiden with a worried expression. "Did he just say that the ambassadors hadn't arrived?"

"Yes he did, your highness."

"Captain Panaka. Contact Senator Palpatine. We need to find out what's going on."

Padmé listened intently to the holomessage from the Naboo senator informing her that indeed, the Jedi team of Jinn and Kenobi had been sent out to negotiate the treaty over three days ago. They should have already arrived. And then suddenly the senator's image began sputtering and flickering out of focus until he disappeared completely.

What felt like a leaden weight settled into Padmé's stomach as she looked toward her trusted Head of Security. "What's happening?"

But it was Govenor Bibble who said the words she did not want to hear. The Trade Federation was expected to invade their planet at any moment.

Padmé stood abruptly, causing all the officials in the room to rise unexpectantly in order to bow upon her exit.

"Oh, he'd better not!" She mumured to herself as she quickly walked down the long hall toward the main coference room with its many windows facing the main street of Theed. Padmé approached one of the large windows just as the first droid tanks approached the city.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?" Sabé asked as the handmaidens gathered to peer out the window with her.

Padmé counted four tanks and at least three droid carriers before turning to stare at Sabé, who had cocked one eyebrow defiantly.

"Don't say it." She warned the handmaiden.

"Say what? I told you so? Because guess what! I told you so!" Sabé yelled.

Padmé glanced back out the window and moaned. "What am I going to do? And what in the hell is Gunray up to? This is not what we agreed to do!"

The sound of blaster fire erupted in the palace and the handmaidens immediately escorted Padmé into a secure and secret chamber located behind the main conference room. The queen and Sabé then exchanged clothes as well as identities in order to protect the queen.

After contacting Captain Panaka, it was a unanimous decision to give themselves up in order to save as many lives as they could, and to somehow, if possible, stop any violence before it escalated. They would negotiate with the Trade Federation first and see what it is that they wanted.

Before re-entering the main palace, Padmé stopped Sabé with a hand on her arm and gazed intently at her and then each one of the handmaidens.

"I'm sorry for putting you all in danger. But just give me some time. I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

As well as find out why Master Jinn hasn't made his appearance, she thought to herself as the group made their way up the flight of stairs that would lead them to the foyer.

The situation was deplorable and was entirely her fault! If only she could get her hands on Nute Gunray!

But one fleeting thought crossed her mind as a group of droids approached their small party with weapons drawn.

If a simple trade negotiation was not enough to get the great Qui-Gon Jinn to Naboo, then perhaps an invasion was just the thing to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay. When I finished up "Force Passage," I went on vacation. I'm back home and getting back into this story. If you're like me, you might have to back up and re-read the first three chapters! Thanks for the patience. You should be seeing a chapter a day for the next few days. And as a side note – I have already outlined a sequel to this story: )

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Now would be a good time for your lover-boy to show up." Rabé whispered to Padmé as the palace staff was escorted by the Trade Federation droids down the stone Theed street.

"He's not my lover-boy!" Padmé whispered back.

"Sh!" They were hushed by Sabé who, disguised as the queen, was leading the throng down the middle of thethoroughfare.

"Well, whatever he is, we sure could use his help." Rabé answered.

Just as the young handmaiden spoke the words, Eirtaé glanced up to an arched walkway that crossed above them. "Hey! Do you see movement up there?"

"Hush!" It was Governor Bibble who quieted the group, but Eirtaé had gotten the handmaidens' attention and they all glanced up to the walkway just as two individuals and what appeared to be a gungan leapt from the overhang and onto the street below.

In a flurry of blaster bolts and swinging laser swords, the droids were quickly eliminated and the group escorted to safety.

Padmé stared at their tallest rescuer, immediately recognizing the bold nose, the flowing mane, and the radiant blue eyes.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." She whispered to Rabé as they moved to their place behind the queen.

The Jedi Master was addressing Sabé and Captain Panaka at the moment, and Padmé thought it was a good thing she was disguised as a handmaiden, because she didn't want to look like an idiot. She was in such awe of the man, she was certain she would have said something stupid had he spoken to her.

Their group was moved under the protection of the Jedi to the hangar where their ships were being safeguarded by more droids, but once more the Jedi disposed of the threat and they were taken aboard a transport.

Padmé noticed that Qui-Gon went one way toward the cockpit, his young apprentice and the gungan went the other, and the queen and handmaidens were directed toward the conference area. They sat in silence in that area, feeling the shuddering of the Trade Federation's attack on their vessel.

When Captain Panaka announced over the ship's com that they had cleared the blockade, only then did Padmé breathe a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she looked up, each one of her young bodyguards were staring at her. Rabé was the first to break into a grin.

"I'll be the first to admit that he is much more handsome in person."

"Yeah, but he's still too old." Eirtaé commented.

"What about that younger one?" Rabé noted with a suggestive movement of her brows.

"No. I agree with Padmé. Jinn is a much better choice. Did you hear what the younger one said to the gungan after we boarded? I don't think he's very compassionate. The older one. Definitely."

Padmé smiled as she listened to Sabé's approval. Jinn was not only nice looking, but strong, brave, and so very tall. And that hair. She grinned again as she imagined herself running her fingers through it.

Her daydreaming was interrupted as Captain Panaka appeared in the room, announcing that the Jedi wished to discuss their current situation. Sabé nodded for them to enter and to Padmé's surprise suggested that she clean up the little astromech droid that had saved their ship from disaster. Padmé looked confusedly at Sabé at first until Sabé winked and then she quickly moved to stand next to the little Artoo unit, who just so happened to have positioned itself next to the Jedi Master. She stood as close as she couldand still be discrete, and then breathed deeply.

He smelled like blaster smoke and some type of musky scent she did not recognize, but quickly memorized. She smiled as she filed the scent into her memory under the label of "Qui-Gon Jinn." However, her smile quickly faded as the Jedi Master moved toward the queen and began explaining that they would have to make an emergency landing on a remote planet called Tatooine.

At first, Padmé didn't like the sound of that, especially after Captain Panaka voiced his disapproval, but Qui-Gon dispelled all of her doubts with one sentence.

"You must trust my judgment."

Oh, yes, Master Jinn. I trust you, and I'll do more than that, if you'll let me, Padmé thought to herself with a wry grin.

She glanced up toward Sabé and gave her an approving wink and supervised as Sabé made a verbal agreement with the Jedi.

Padmé then happily patted the little astromech droid on its top and began to move out of the room in order to clean it up as she had been requested to. On the way, she looked up toward the Jedi apprentice, who had yet said a word to any of them, and frowned as she noted the young man glaring at her.

"How rude." Padmé said to herself later as she scrubbed away at the grime that seemed to be encrusted into every pore of the metallic surface of the droid. Didn't that young man's mother teach him how rude it is to stare?

Padmé laughed quietly to herself. Of course not. Jedi don't have mothers. Well, not that they remembered anyway.

"How about you, little Artoo? Do you have a mother?"

Padmé smiled as she received a confused bleep in response.

Qui-Gon seemed so dignified and mature. She wondered why none of that had rubbed off onto his apprentice. They must have been together for at least ten years, she figured. He must have had some influence. The young man appeared to be in his early twenties. Not bad looking, but nothing compared to his master.

Padmé scrubbed away as more visions of long legs, a broad muscular chest and big, strong hands filled her mind.

She was startled out of her fantasy by the approach of the gungan who had accompanied them on board.

After introducing himself as Jar-Jar Binks, Padmé listened to the strange creature's tale of how he came to be with the Jedi, and then she remembered the conversation she had overheard when they got on board. They were moving down the hallway when they distinctly heard the young apprentice speaking with Jar-Jar.

Padmé knew little of the gungans, but understood that they were not the most intelligent creatures. However, even the most simple-minded beings deserved respect, and from the tone of the young man's voice and the words he had spoken to Jar-Jar, she didn't think he cared much for the gungan; especially when she had overheard him mumbling the word 'pathetic' as he had passed them in the hallway.

Padmé smiled once more as she finished cleaning the droid. She had made a good choice. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to be alone with the Jedi Master.

Maybe the handmaidens would help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Sorry about the droid thing." Sabé apologized to the young queen as she washed the disguising make-up from her own face.

"Padmé handed her bodyguard a towel. "Don't worry about it. I knew you were only trying to help."

"I'm not really sure how you're going to go about this. The man is practically unapproachable. If you had your sights set on the younger one, it would be a different story.Qui-Gon Jinn is a Jedi Master, your highness."

"So?" Padmé responded naively as she began to change out of her orange handmaiden gown.

"So?" Sabé repeated with disbelief. "You actually think he is going to be willing to marry someone less than half his age? He doesn't seem the type."

"What type does he seem, Sabé?" Padmé asked.

"The type that is oozing with serenity, maturity, and too serious about his job to take the time to bother with romance. That type." Sabé stated bluntly.

"That's exactly why I like him." Padmé countered. "He is so calm and cool. So humble. So mature." Padmé noted the look on Sabé's face that told her the handmaiden was about to make a snide comment, so she hurried on. "Okay. Enough with the 'old' jokes. Am I actually to suppose to go after the apprentice just because he is closer to my age? Is that what you think? Didn't you see the way he acted in the hangar?"

"Yes." Sabé answered back with a scowl of distaste as she helped Padmé dress in her royal gown.

"It's no wonder why Panaka doesn't like him. 'I'll take care of that.'" Padmé said in a mocking tone, doing her best impression of the young apprentice.

"He might as well have said – 'Everyone stand back and watch the amazing lightsaber skills of Obi-Wan Kenobi! Because you guys can't handle it!'"

Sabé snickered as Padmé twirled and leapt about the room, pretending to wield a lightsaber, leaping up onto the sleeping couch, triumphantly raising her arms andjumping up and down.

She then stopped jumping and made a sour face. "Obi-Wan. Who ever heard of a name like that? Obi-Wan." She repeated. "Sounds like a feminine hygiene product."

"It's too bad you dislike him so much," Sabé responded as Padmé jumped down off the bed. "Because it looks like you're going to have a better opportunity to spend time with him instead of Qui-Gon."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked the handmaiden.

"I overheard your Jedi-Lover talking with the Captain. Apparently, they agreed that Qui-Gon and that gungan are going into town alone to try and locate some parts to fix our ship."

"The gungan? Why is he taking Jar-Jar with him?"

"I suppose because Obi-Wan can't stand being around him." Sabé moved to the counter to prepare the bottles of face paint for the queen. "Maybe Qui-Gon is afraid his apprentice will pull some kind of Jedi mind whammy on the poor creature."

Padmé adjusted the collar of her gown and sat on the tall stool located in front of the dressing mirror. "That would be funny if it weren't true." Padmé replied. "See? I'm not the only one not to trust the guy."

Sabé began lightly applying the white powder to Padmé's face, but was stopped abruptly by a firm grip on her arm.

"Wait. I've got an idea." Padmé hopped off the dressing stool and began changing clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with them." The young queen stated matter-of-factly, tossing articles of clothing over a nearby chair.

"Are you insane? Because we already all know you're crazy."

"Ha, ha." Padmé mocked. "Help me dress."

"You can't seriously want to go into Mos Espa." Sabé argued as she searched for appropriate clothing. "It's like 110 degrees out there!"

"It's better than being stuck on board with Mr. Cranky Apprentice." Padmé countered as she donned the itchy tunic that would allow her to blend into the Tatooine population. "Plus, it's the only way I can spend time with my _Jedi-Lover_." She teased.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Sabé argued. "Mos Espa is a dangerous place. You be sure to stay close to Qui-Gon."

"Oh, don't worry." Padmé said with a wink and a grin. "You know I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At first, Padmé regretted her decision to accompany Qui-Gon into Mos Espa as she walked beside the handsome Jedi Master. Sabé was right. It was blistering hot and then there was the clumsy gungan to have to deal with. He seemed to bump into everyone and everything. So, not only did Qui-Gon have to contend with him, but he had to worry about protecting her as well.

And he was worried. Padmé smiled with that assurance as they walked the dusty street. It was the little things that he did that proved that. The way that he continuously looked back to ensure that she was still close behind him. The way that he ushered through the doorway of the parts shop by placing a hand onto the small of her back.

Those hands. They were so large. Just one of them could span her entire waist. And those arms. He could probably hold her up against him with just one as his free hand was busy removing her dress….

Padmé was startled out of her fantasy by a voice she did not recognize.

"Are you an angel?"

A boy who appeared to be around eight or nine standard years old was sitting on the counter and addressing her.

Where did Qui-Gon go?

Padmé immediately moved to the doorway in the back of the shop in order to locate him, and saw that he was speaking with the shop's owner, a Toydarian by the name of Watto.

Satisfied in knowing his exact location, Padmé relaxed and turned her attention back to the strange little boy who was saying something about some moon she had never heard of, and something about deep space pilots.

"That's nice." She responded in order to humor the boy, hoping it would shut him up.

What was taking Qui-Gon so long?

Soon, the Jedi Master appeared and after a curt "We're leaving" was spoken, they were back on the streets.

They stopped in an alleyway while Qui-Gon contacted his apprentice about the funds they needed in order to buy the parts to fix their ship.

Qui-Gon stood just in front of Padmé, with Jar-Jar at his side. While their comlink conversation ensued, Padmé could not help reaching up and ghosting her hand through the long silver-streaked locks that fluttered in the desert breeze.

Qui-Gon's shoulders straightened in surprise and Padmé immediately dropped her hand.

The conversation with his apprentice had ended, but the last few words Obi-Wan had spoken had not escaped her notice.

How dare he suggest that they sell her wardrobe! What was she supposed to wear when they got to Coruscant? These Tatooine peasant rags?

Padmé was relieved with Qui-Gon summarily dismissed the idea and once again they were wandering the streets. At least until they so happen to meet up with the little blonde-haired freak from Watto's shop. Padmé just wished the boy would go away and she found herself slightly perturbed when they actually ended up at his house.

His name was Anakin and he apparently had some type of intuitive powers, because he figured out Qui-Gon was a Jedi, and he also claimed to be able to race pods. A feat nearly impossible for a human – especially a human child.

Later that night, Padmé paced inside the guest room of Anakin's small hut and pondered over the events of the day.

She had to admit that she was a little nervous about putting their future into the hands of a nine-year-old boy that had just met. If Anakin could win the podrace scheduled for tomorrow, they could afford to buy the parts to fix their ship and leave this awful place.

That is, if Anakin could win. If not, they would be stuck here. The prospect of that possibility actually didn't seem so bad to Padmé once she thought about it. She could even see herself tolerating the high heat and sand, as long as Qui-Gon was with her.

But it was the boy that was posing the problem. For some reason, Qui-Gon was choosing to lavish all of his attention on Anakin. Attention that he should be giving to her!

In fact, they were together this very minute, outside on the veranda.

Padmé then heard Anakin's mother tell the boy to go to bed and she soon heard his scampering little feet cross the hardened dirt floor as he went to his room.

Padmé took a deep breath and decided it was time to make her move. She might not get another chance.

She walked out onto the veranda to find Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of the low porch wall, staring up into the glittering Tatooine night. He must have heard her approach, because he immediately glanced down toward her.

"It's a pleasant evening." He stated in a low, hushed voice, but Padmé found she could not respond. The glow of the lights from inside the home behind her were reflecting in his eyes, and they looked like fire on water.

Before she could stop herself, Padmé approached him quickly, positioning herself between the spread of his long outstretched legs and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Padmé opened her eyes, Qui-Gon's were staring right at her. No. Not staring. They were glaring at her. And no longer were they fire on water. They were more like ice-cold blue.

Firm hands on her arms gently moved her backward.

"Your highness." He held her gaze, also holding her at arm's length. 'This is most unexpected."

Padmé's brows furrowed in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I'm a Jedi."

The statement was made without the slightest hint of pride. Another trait of the man that she admired. But several questions still needed answering.

"If you knew I was the queen, then why did you allow me to come into town?"

Qui-Gon finally removed his hands and Padmé trembled from the sudden loss of warmth.

"I thought you would be best protected in my company."

Ah, Padmé thought. Even the Jedi Master didn't trust his young apprentice.

Hopefully though, her protection wasn't the only reason she was with him. Perhaps he wanted to be with her – he just didn't know it yet. Maybe he needed a little convincing.

Padmé pouted her bottom lip and purposefully put on the sultry face she had been practicing in the mirror the last few days, and then began walking slowly towards Qui-Gon.

"Perhaps there are other reasons you wished for my company, Master Jedi." She purred in a low voice, which she had also been practicing on Sabé.

"Padmé." Qui-Gon inhaled deeply and scooted across the wall, indicating with his hand for her to sit next to him. "I have a duty to perform, not only to protect and serve you, but your staff, the Chancellor, the Republic, even the entire Galaxy. I'm afraid I don't have time for a relationship."

Even when attempting to ditch her, he was a gentleman, Padmé thought. The small smile he gave her crinkled the corners of his eyes and Padmé's heart swelled. Maybe she could change his mind. She was sure she could, so she boldly placed her small hand over his muscular thigh, moving it back and forth in a slow caress.

"I understand that few Jedi settle down, but I'm not asking for your complete and total commitment, Qui-Gon. I'm willing to share you with the entire galaxy if I have to. I understand."

Padmé looked on Qui-Gon with a hopeful and confident expression, but noted his smile had faded and his next words were much more stern.

"No, I don't think you do." He stood up and paced a few steps, and then turned to her, tucking his hands deep within the sleeves of his robe. "I pledged my life to someone a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Padmé felt the blush of embarrassment rise to her cheeks. "Who is she?"

Qui-Gon looked off in the distance, his face contorting as if accessing a painful memory, and Padmé was suddenly sorry she had asked.

"Her name was Tahl. She was a Jedi." He paused for a long moment. "She died."

"Oh." Padmé responded quietly as she rose to stand in front of Qui-Gon, glancing up into his face. He was so very tall.

"Maybe it's time to let her go. I can help you, Qui-Gon." Padmé dared to run her fingers up the broad chest to settle over his heart, which was beating slow and steady, but the look on his face now rang of pity and Padmé immediately removed her hand and stepped back.

What a fool you are Padmé Amidala! She silently cursed herself.

"Padmé. You are just a child. One of these days when you grow up, you will meet someone who will love you and respect you."

By then, it will be too late, Padmé interjected silently as her eyes cast down to the porch floor.

She couldn't look at him any more, especially when he was wearing that patronizing expression. And especially now that he knew.

Thank the gods it's night! At least he couldn't see how truly embarrassed she was. Her face was practically burning.

But what about tomorrow? She would have to look at him sooner or later!

A child! He had called her a child!

No, no, no! She could never look the man in the face again after this! But where could she go?

Qui-Gon noticed a myriad of emotions pass across the young queen's face. Shock, embarrassment, anger, and then back to embarrassment again. He had tried to be as polite as he could, but sometimes honesty is best in these types of situations. Plus, he didn't wish to give the girl any false hopes.

Without warning from either her or the Force, Qui-Gon watched helplessly as Padmé Amidala turned and vaulted over the porch wall.

In three strides he was leaning over the wall, gazing after her petite figure as she ran through the darkened Mos Espa alleys. She was obviously going back to the ship. There was no place else she could go.

Qui-Gon removed and activated his comlink.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master." Came the reply within seconds.

"I need you to head into town and find the queen. When you find her, escort her back to the ship."

The obvious question of why hung in the air, and Qui-Gon was grateful that his apprentice hadn't spoken it. But he knew it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, he was going to have to explain what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Padmé stormed her way out of Mos Espa, her embarrassment and anger with herself clouding her common sense and good judgment. Mos Espa was a dangerous place during the daytime, but especially so at night. The gambling halls and bars were teeming with beings of a variety of species and questionable moralities.

But Padmé didn't care. She just simply had to get as far away from Qui-Gon as she could and get back to her ship to hopefully receive some sympathy and support from her friends.

Tears of frustration and shame clouded her vision as she stumbled behind a building and suddenly realized with a start that she was lost.

"Great. Just great!" She murmured, kicking her booted toe in the sand. "Could this night possibly get any worse?"

Just then, a figure moved in the shadows ahead and panic welled up inside her as she frantically looked about for an escape route. But the figure soon emerged into a beam of light cast from a tavern window, and Padmé immediately recognized the long braid, the spiked hair, and mischievous grin. Not really a grin at all, she decided. It was more like a smirk.

"Definitely worse." She muttered. Why hadn't Panaka come for her instead?

"Milady? Do you require some assistance?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine." Padmé stated coldly as she walked right past him, but then discovered she had no idea where she was going and reluctantly spun back around. "If you would be so kind as to point the way."

The young apprentice motioned in the direction he had come with another smirky grin, and Padmé followed his guidance at a fast pace. She glanced back at Obi-Wan occasionally just to ensure that he was following her, although he kept himself quite a distance behind. Following a quick glance, Padmé turned back around and ran directly into a very large and very angry-appearing human male, who reeked of smoke and whiskey.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" The man grabbed Padmé and roughly pushed her up against the tavern wall.

"Let go of me! You stink!" She screamed in disgust as she curled her nose against the offensive odor of his breath. She added to her insult with a swift knee aimed at the man's groin, and began worrying when he merely started chuckling in response.

"You're a feisty one. I'll soon take the fight out of you though." Padmé winced as the powerful grip tightened, bruising the tender flesh of her upper arm, her mind desperately attempting to figure out some type of defensive move she could make. She relaxed slightly when she heard a voice coming from behind the huge bulk of the man holding her.

"Let the lady go."

The drunken space pilot peered out of the corner of one eye, still keeping his tight grip on her arm, pressing himself firmly against her body.

"Beat it runt. I found her first." The man scowled.

"Well, perhaps when you're finished with her, I could have her. Or maybe, we could both have her at the same time." Obi-Wan suggested.

The gruff pilot quieted and then began chuckling once more. "Now that's not a bad idea, runt!"

The brute held onto Padmé's arm as he drug her into the dark alley beside the tavern, with Obi-Wan following closely behind.

"I'll hold her while you get ready." The young Jedi said, but the man chuckled again, gripping her arm even tighter, causing Padmé to hiss from the pain.

"I don't think you can handle her, runt. She's a wild little thing."

"Well, you can't take her like that, and I want her from the front. I want to look at that pretty face. You can have the back. That is – if you can even get it up. You're probably too drunk."

Insulted, the large man shoved Padmé into Obi-Wan's arms and began tugging at his pants. "I'll show you too drunk!" He yelled right before collapsing toward the ground; the result of a Force-induced coma inflicted upon him through Obi-Wan's grip on his shoulder.

"And don't call me runt." Obi-Wan whispered as he supported the man's swaying body and gently lay him on the ground against the wall of the tavern. He then turned to Padmé and grasped her hand.

"Come on." He said as he led her out of the alley and down the dimly lit street.

Padmé didn't speak until they were near the outskirts just outside of town. She could see the moonlight glint off of her ship just ahead.

"It figures." She murmured as they walked.

"Pardon me?"

"It figures that you wouldn't even put up a good fight. Why didn't you whip out that lightsaber of yours and chop his arm off or something?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he listened to her, but kept walking.

"Or at least punch his lights out."

"The man was intoxicated." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, it wasn't much of a rescue."

The Jedi apprentice stopped suddenly and whirled to face Padmé, his face pinched in frustration. "If you hadn't run off and gotten yourself lost, you wouldn't have needed rescuing in the first place! What were you thinking?"

"I…" Padmé stammered, reminded once more of the horror of her embarrassing evening. "I wasn't thinking! All right? I just had to get away from him."

"Who? Qui-Gon?"

Padmé began walking toward the ship at an increased pace, but Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm, causing Padmé to wince once more in pain.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan immediately withdrew his hand and then gently pushed up the sleeve of the gray tunic she wore in order to examine the quickly-developing bruise, but the Tatooine moon did not offer adequate light.

"Let's get on board so I can help you with that."

Together, they entered the ship and immediately Obi-Wan contacted Captain Panaka and then his Master to ensure them both of their safe arrival. He then motioned for Padmé to sit.

"That's okay. I'd really rather just go to bed."

"I insist, Mi'lady."

Obi-Wan waited as Padmé hesitated and then sat down. He then gingerly moved the sleeve up again on her arm and applied his hands to the bruises. Padmé felt a slight tingling beneath her skin.

"I chose not to use violence against your attacker because for one, the Jedi believe that all conflicts should be resolved peacefully if at all possible, and also because we need to keep our Jedi identity secret while we're here. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

Padmé sat still and listened to the young man's explanation and realized that he was right. And she had been so very wrong. She must seem like a total idiot to him. A stubborn, spoiled, complete idiot.

Once again she wished she could just disappear to her own quarters, but Obi-Wan's hands were soothing away her stresswith their gentle movements up and down her arm, and she noticed that the pain as well was nearly gone. He glanced up at her finally and for the first time, Padmé realized that his eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue. Actually more gray than blue, like a stormy sky over the Theed Falls. Her fascination of their color was broken as Obi-Wan began speaking once more.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier. I don't know why you were wandering Mos Espa alone, but you must have had a good reason."

"Yes, I did." Padmé lamely replied, but was not willing or wanting to go into any details. She would prefer just to forget the whole thing.

She lowered her gaze and didn't see the look of disappointment on the young apprentice's face.

The sleeve of her tunic was slowly and carefully smoothed back down.

"There. It should be completely healed by morning." Obi-Wan stated quietly.

Padmé rose and took several steps toward her quarters, but stopped and turned slowly, meeting his intense blue-gray gaze.

"Thank you…for rescuing me."

She received a smile before turning again to move down the hall, now slightly confused over the events of the evening.

She was not aware of the set of eyes that followed her until she disappeared through the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Padmé moved into the cramped sleeping quarters she was sharing with her handmaidens Sabé, Rabé, and Eirtaé. She crept quietly around their sleeping forms to the low couch in the corner, but inadvertently bumped into Sabé's head.

"Mi'lady?" Sabé immediately rose up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry." Padmé whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake. I was waiting to make sure Obi-Wan got you back to the ship in one piece. What were you thinking wandering around Mos Espa alone at night?"

Padmé rolled her eyes and plopped herself down onto the couch. How many times was she going to have to answer this question?

"I thought that suicide might be best under the circumstances." She deadpanned sarcastically as the cabin's glow-lights came up to half brightness, the handmaidens now all awake except for Eirtaé, who moaned and pulled the covers higher over her head.

Rabé moved over to sit next to Padmé. "What happened?"

Padmé glanced to her friend, the color once again rising in her cheeks. She grabbed a pillow from the couch.

"I kissed him!" She stated in horror as she buried her face into the small head cushion. In doing so, she missed the look of disgust on Rabé's face, as well as the sympathetic gaze of Sabé. Sabé moved closer to offer her some comfort.

"What did he do? Did he kiss you back?"

Muffled behind the pillow issued forth what sounded like laughter, and then Padmé dropped the pillow, a sorrowful smile creeping upon her face. "No. He did not. In fact, he called me a child."

"Well that wasn't very…courteous." Rabé pointed out. She never had understood Padmé's infatuation with the man. Now the apprentice -- that was another story.

"Oh no." Padmé quickly corrected her. "He was quite the gentleman. Kind, compassionate, and straightforward, without being rude. But he's definitely not interested in forming a relationship. At least not with me."

Sabé rose to retrieve a tissue to offer to Padmé as a tear had escaped down her cheek. Padmé smiled and accepted it and then wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry, girls. It looks like we're going to be unemployed in a few months." She blew her nose quietly, trying not to disturb Eirtaé who had now placed her pillow over her head.

"I'm just glad Obi-Wan found you and you were safe." Rabé noted as she hugged the queen with one arm.

"I almost screwed that up as well." Padmé admitted. Seeing the look of concern on her friends' faces, she hurried to explain. "I sort of ran into someone in town who had had a little too much to drink."

"And? What happened?" Sabé prompted her.

"And Obi-Wan saved me. The man was totally disgusting. He would've raped me for sure."

"What did the Jedi do?" Rabé asked excitedly. "Did he run him through with his lightsaber?"

"Did he force choke the man to death?" Sabé asked in quick succession.

Padmé chuckled as she realized that those were the exact things she had said to Obi-Wan. Only now she could see how ridiculous they sounded.

"No. None of that. He simply put the man to sleep." Padme's face turned wistful as she remembered the occurrence. "And he said I was pretty."

The words were barely audible and the handmaidens leaned in to hear them. But they had heard them, and they both glanced up at one another with knowing grins.

Padmé surprised them with a forceful punch to the pillow she held in her hands.

"None of this should be happening! If we weren't stuck on this wretched planet, I would have thrown the celebration party and Obi-Wan would have probably proposed already."

"Obi-Wan?" Rabé echoed incredulously. "Don't you mean Qui-Gon?"

"Huh?" Padmé asked.

"You said Obi-Wan would have proposed." Sabé pointed out.

"No I didn't." Padmé argued back.

"Yes you did." Came a muffled reply from Eirtaé who still had her face hidden beneath her pillow.

"I did?" Padmé wondered. "You know what I meant. And besides, the point is we shouldn't even be here!" It's all Gunray's fault! That lousy, back-stabbing Neimoidian! He didn't stick to our deal!"

Padmé abruptly stood up and walked toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" Rabé asked her.

"I'm going to put a stop to this nonsense so we can all go home."

Rapid and confident steps took Queen Amidala to the ship's communication station. She activated the holoimager, but realized that she wasn't adorned in her royal dress or make-up, and so she quickly modified the settings to audio only. Within a minute, the whining voice of Nute Gunray crackled over the comm.

"Once again, it is my pleasure to speak with you, your highness."

"Don't give me any of that bantha shit, Gunray. You owe me an explanation." Padmé hissed into the communicator.

"I regret that there has been some miscommunication." Came his reply.

"Miscommunication my ass. You deliberately took advantage of me in order to gain power over Naboo!" She accused sternly.

"I assure you, I did no such thing. Why don't you come back to Naboo so that we may resolve this situation?"

Padmé sat silent for a moment, contemplating her choices. She could stay here on Tatooine for what might possibly be forever, or she could go back to Naboo and negotiate an end to this ridiculous misunderstanding. And surely that's all it was. Maybe Gunray was right. Maybe they had just had a miscommunication, and instead of establishing a blockade in orbit like she had suggested, maybe he thought a pretend ground attack would be more convincing.

Plus, if she went back to Naboo, that would be less time she had to spend with the Jedi, and be constantly reminded of what a fool she had made of herself in front of Qui-Gon.

She was about to transmit her agreement to return to Naboo when the communication was abruptly disconnected. She looked up in irritation to find Sabé with her hand over the kill switch.

"What are you doing?" The handmaiden asked.

"I'm putting an end to this conflict! It's my fault it got started, and I'm going to be the one to stop it!"

"But Obi-Wan said we weren't to send any transmissions of any kind!"

"Why not?"

"Something about the Trade Federation trying to establish a connection trace."

Padmé gulped, but then waved her hand dismissively through the air. "Gunray can't do anything to us out here. And besides, he wants to end this as much as I do. Doesn't he?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The news of Anakin's podrace win spread throughout the ship's crew and company quickly, following Qui-Gon's announcement, lightening the mood quite a bit. The passengers, especially the handmaidens, were delighted to be leaving Tatooine. Padmé was glad as well, but was slightly worried about what she would do once she got to Coruscant. She would much rather be going back to Naboo and get her hands on Nute Gunray's throat.

Maybe when she got to Coruscant, Senator Palpatine would help her out of this mess.

No matter what, she was glad to be leaving Tatooine, and leaving behind some very painful memories.

Padmé strolled through the ship while they awaited the return of Qui-Gon and Anakin. Suddenly, the strange little boy himself came barging on board, ran right by her and straight to the cockpit. Soon, Obi-Wan followed suit, brushing by her and heading the same way.

Padmé moved out of the way, unsure of what was going on, but she sensed something amiss. Right before she made it back to her personal cabin, she felt the ship buck as it took off.

After informing her staff that she had no idea of what was happening, Padmé moved to one of the cabin portals to notice that they were indeed exiting the Tatooine atmosphere. She just hoped that Qui-Gon had somehow made it on board and whatever the danger was had passed.

"They haven't even had enough time to install the hyperdrive." Rabé noted as she too stared out at the retreating tan and brown planet.

Padmé wondered about the same thing. Why were they leaving so quickly? She had a right to know. After all, this was her ship.

"I don't know." She told Rabé. "But I'm going to go find out."

She left her cabin and headed toward the engine room, where she knew Obi-Wan would be. She had seen him earlier carrying the new hyperdrive in that direction. If anyone knew what was going on, she figured Obi-Wan would. And it wasn't like she could go ask Qui-Gon. In fact, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, much less speak to him.

But it was Qui-Gon's voice that she heard coming from the engine room as she entered it, and Padmé quickly hid herself in an alcove between two columns just inside the door.

"I should have the hyperdrive repaired in no time, Master." The young apprentice was saying.

"Very good, Obi-Wan. Let me know when we can go to hyperspeed. We need to get to Coruscant as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Master."

Padmé stay hidden as she watched the tall Jedi Master sweep by and move down the hall. She then crept out of her hiding place and approached Obi-Wan, who was diligently working on the lightspeed engines.

"Hello, your highness." He stated without even looking up.

"Hello. Can you work and talk at the same time? Or will I be disturbing you?"

Blue-gray eyes quickly glanced up as his hands deftly removed the bolts securing the defective part.

"You want to talk?"

"Yes." Padmé smiled with relief. At least he hadn't said no. She sat down on the floor facing him as he continued working.

"Okay." Obi-Wan smiled in return. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to know why we took off so quickly. Were we in some sort of danger?"

"You could say that."

Padmé glared at the young man in frustration. This was getting her nowhere. And there was that smirk again, she noticed, but this time, she recognized it as the teasing grin it was meant to be, and she returned the same.

"I don't suppose you're used to people withholding information from you." He teased further as he fit the new part into place.

"Not exactly." Padmé reached down and picked up the needed tool, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan began to bolt on the new hyperdrive. "It seems to me that I'm not the only one withholding information."

Padmé's brows arched in surprise. "Why, Jedi Kenobi. What could you possibly mean?" She teased herself, displaying her most innocent face.

"Why did you run away from Qui-Gon last night, and why are you avoiding him now?

Padmé stared at the side of Obi-Wan's face as he worked. She really didn't wish to go into this, but what choice did she have? She wanted some answers, and apparently, he wanted some as well.

"I'm afraid I embarrassed myself."

"How so?" Obi-Wan continued tinkering with the engine. Padmé couldn't believe she was actually going to give him details about what happened!

"It was childish really. You see, I developed quite a crush on Qui-Gon back on Naboo.

"Hot masters dot net?" Obi-Wan asked as he slid the hyperdrive panel back into place and secured the latches.

"Why yes. How did you know?" Padmé tried not to sound as surprised as she was.

"He hates that site. You wouldn't believe the amount of messages he gets because of it."

Actually, I can, she thought with a smile. "Maybe I should have sent him a message instead of doing what I did." Padmé murmured, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood and pressed the switches that activated the hyperdrive assembly.

Should she tell him? Would he hate her if she admitted that this entire situation was her fault? Probably, she decided. Or at least he would think she was the most immature and selfish being in the galaxy.

She should just tell him what happened. Compared to the mess she had made with the Trade Federation, admitting to kissing Qui-Gon Jinn was no big deal.

"I kissed him." She stated flatly.

"Hmm." The Jedi apprentice replied as he ran a diagnostic on the new hyperdrive. "Let me guess. He didn't quite appreciate it, and then he explained about the love he lost and probably told you that you were much too young for him, that he didn't have time for a relationship, etcetera."

"How did you know?" Padmé asked as she stood.

"It's what he tells all of the Hotmaster fans. Don't take it personal, Padmé. He's too devoted to the Jedi Order anyway."

"And what about you, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Padmé teased with a grin.

"What about me?" Obi-Wan replied innocently as he moved toward the corridor leading out of the engine room with Padmé following closely behind.

As he walked, he reached down to retrieve the comlink from his belt. "Hyperdrive assembly is complete, Master."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Came the quick reply.

The apprentice then turned back to face the young queen, standing close behind him. "Being a Jedi is my life, but it's not all I think about."

Padmé felt the color once more rise to her cheeks as the blue-gray eyes moved from hers to settle on her mouth. If she didn't know any better, she would think the man was flirting with her!

Surely not, Padmé decided. Before last night, he hadn't given her the time of day.

But something was definitely going on. At least with her. Her heart rate had nearly doubled in the last few seconds.

"It's your turn." She said in a low and sultry tone.

"For?"

"To tell me what's going on."

Just then, the pilot obviously engaged the lightspeed engines as Padmé felt the floor lurch beneath her feet. The euphoria of hyperspeed unsettled her stomach as well as her balance and she felt herself falling forward, but was caught by two strong hands that held her upright.

His face was close now. Close enough that she could see the flecks of white amongst the brilliant blue, as well as feel the warmth of his breath against her face.

Padmé felt her knees weaken, but doubted it was from the effects of hyperspeed. Before she realized what was happening, Obi-Wan had pinned her to the wall and was kissing her.

Stunned at first, Padmé quickly recovered and responded to the somewhat demanding mouth moving against her, the slightest amount of tongue toying with hers. But just as she began to gain the courage to do some explorations of her own, the kiss ended, and the apprentice had backed away.

"I'm sorry." He stated quietly.

"I'm not." Padmé replied breathily, taking deep breaths in order to still her racing heart.

"It was a sith." He said as he abruptly began walking once more into the corridor.

"A what?" Padmé replied, hurrying to his side.

"A sith warrior attacked Qui-Gon just outside of Mos Espa."

"But that would mean…." Her words faded with the haunting revelation.

"The Trade Federation is obviously consorting with the Sith." He stated simply, stopping and turning to face her. "You're in more danger than you realize, Padmé Amidala."

A gentle caress of a finger down her cheek left Padmé speechless as she watched Obi-Wan stroll down the corridor, but the words that he had spoken struck fear in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Obi-Wan walked slowly toward the cockpit in a slight daze.

He had just kissed the Queen of Naboo! What was he thinking? And after she had just told him she had kissed his Master!

She was a beautiful girl, but not really his type. She was too innocent. Too naïve. He usually went for older women, those who had been around the galaxy a few times.

There was something about her though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when he had held her in the hallway, he had the overpowering urge to kiss her. It was almost as if he didn't have a choice.

And the kiss was…great. She may be young, but apparently wasn't as innocent as he had assumed. She definitely wasn't inexperienced. At least when it came to kissing. Obi-Wan wondered what else the young and beautiful queen was experienced in. And he wondered if he would have the chance to find out.

Obi-Wan settled into one of the pilot seats in the spacious cockpit and listened as his Master described their upcoming voyage to Anakin. They would be arriving in Coruscant in approximately ten hours and he wanted the boy to get some sleep.

Good. It would give them some time to be alone. There were a few things he wished to speak about with his Master.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave the room and then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Master, I'd like to speak with you."

The queen's personal pilot, turned to look at the Jedi apprentice and then exaggerated a yawn. "Think I'm going to turn in too. Automatic pilot is set. Give me a buzz if there's a problem."

After the cockpit was emptied, Qui-Gon turned his attention to his student. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"I've been talking with Padmé." Obi-Wan started, not missing the curious and surprised expression on his Master's face. "She told me what happened in Mos Espa. She's pretty embarrassed about it. Maybe you could speak with her."

"I said all I needed to say." Qui-Gon replied bluntly, which shocked the younger Jedi.

"She's a remarkable girl, Master. I think she deserves a better explanation."

Qui-Gon regarded his apprentice suspiciously. "How much did she tell you?"

"She said that she saw your picture on the Holonet and apparently developed quite a crush." He stated with a grin.

"That's what I had figured." Qui-Gon answered with a frown.

"But still, Master, you could have let her down a little more easily. And that tired old line about her being too young. Surely you could have come up with something better." Obi-Wan teased, which received a raised-brow expression as well as a snort from his usually reserved Master.

"Regardless of your opinion, padawan. She is too young. She's not yet sixteen years of age."

Once more squinting his eyes, the Jedi Master proceeded cautiously. "Why are you so concerned with her feelings, Obi-Wan?"

"We've come to be friends." The younger Jedi answered, glancing down to the the toes of his boots.

"Friends?" Qui-Gon repeated questionably.

"Okay. A little more than friends. If that's all right with you." The apprentice jokingly replied.

"There's something about her Master. It's obvious, at least to me, that she's a beautiful girl, but she's also alluring and funny, and I feel comfortable talking to her. I like being around her."

You're falling in love with her, Qui-Gon kept to himself, as a worried expression crossed his face.

"Padawan. When we took this assignment, did you happen to study up on the cultural heritage of Naboo? Particularly the royal duties?"

"I regret that I didn't get that far into it." Obi-Wan admitted with his usual contrite expression.

Qui-Gon looked with concern on his apprentice. Obi-Wan sometimes neglected his responsibility in adequately preparing for missions. In the past, it had gotten them in quite a bind. But as a Master, Qui-Gon never failed to become knowledgeable about every governmental and societal detail of a planet they were assigned to.

Therefore, prior to their arrival on Naboo, he was fully aware of the duty of an unattached queen to be betrothed before her sixteenth birthday, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was the driving force behind Padmé's infatuation with him. But was it also responsible for her interest in his padawan? And if it was, should he warn Obi-Wan?

"Never mind." Qui-Gon said, after deciding that perhaps before he made such a bold declaration, he needed to have a discussion with the young Queen of Naboo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Padmé once more entered her cabin to find the three handmaidens accompanying her giving each other manicures. When they noticed her presence in the room, they immediately moved to sit beside her on the double rows of narrow seating in the middle of the room.

"Well? What did he say?" Rabé asked first.

"Why did we leave so quickly?" Sabé asked just as briskly.

"When's noon meal being served?" Eirtaé asked, glancing up from her nails, seeing all three women glaring at her. "What? We haven't eaten since we left Tatooine! I'm famished!"

Padmé ignored her easily-distracted friend and turned her attention back to the other two.

"Apparently, the sith have become involved. Gunray's got a lot to answer for."

"The sith?" Rabé repeated. "I thought they were extinct!"

"Obviously not." Padmé replied, leaning further back into the cushions on the couch. "Obi-Wan said one attacked Qui-Gon outside of Mos Espa." The young queen rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. If Obi-wan ever finds out that this was all my fault…"

"Why should you care what he thinks?" Sabé asked as she winked at Rabé who sat across from her. Rabé took one glance at the young queen and knew something had happened. Padmé had begun to chew her nails and she hardly ever did that.

"Something happened between you two." She stated with a grin.

Padmé lifted her eyes as a wide grin spread across her face. "Oh Rabé! It was wonderful. He's such a good kisser."

This got Eirtaé's attention, and she laid aside her nail file and leaned forward onto her elbows. "Great!" She proclaimed. "Now we all get to stay in the palace!"

"That's a little premature, Eirtaé." Padmé scolded. "It was just one kiss."

"But you said it was good." Sabé noted with a smile.

"Better than good." Padmé corrected her with a sigh. All four girls lounged back onto the couch, propping their feet upon the glass table between them.

"So what do you think your chances are at getting a proposal out of him in the next few months?" Eirtaé persisted.

"I'm not even thinking about that right now. I don't want to pressure him into anything. I care about him too much." Padmé stated firmly.

"Are you in love with him?" Sabé asked softly.

"I don't know!" Padmé answered after a moment of contemplation. "I've never been in love before."

"What did it feel like when he kissed you?" Rabé asked seriously.

"I was shivering like I was cold," Padmé began. "But I felt hot at the same time. I felt dizzy one moment and then I was fine the next. And then his tongue touched mine and…."

"You got some tongue?" Eirtaé exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes!" Padmé giggled, hitting her friend with a pillow.

The young women once more leaned their heads back, basking in the queen's moment of glory.

"Are you hungry?" Eirtaé once more pondered aloud.

"What is it with you and food?" Rabé playfully jabbed her friend in the arm.

"Just answer the question, mi'lady." Eirtaé insisted.

Padmé thought for a minute. "No. Not at all. And I should be, shouldn't I?"

"That's it. You're in love."

Padmé looked up in shock at each of the handmaidens and was about to argue Eirtaé's point, but they were all nodding their agreement in unison.

Maybe she was. Her handmaidens knew her better than she knew herself. Padmé thought for a moment.

She was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A wide grin appeared on her face, mirrored by those around her until a single thought wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" Rabé asked.

"I have to tell him what I did." Padmé replied, once more beginning to bite her nail.

"No you don't!" Eirtaé argued, but Padmé looked to her first, Sabé, who seemed to be the most sensible and responsible of their group.

"Wait and see what develops, your highness. Let your conscience be your guide, but I wouldn't tell him unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Whatever you do, do it quickly, because you're running out of time." Rabé pointed out.

"Yeah." Eirtaé agreed. "Don't we arrive in Coruscant in a few hours? If I were you, I'd be spending my time with a certain handsome Jedi apprentice. There's no telling what will happen once we arrive in Galactic City."

For once, Eirtaé made sense, Padmé noted. What was she doing wasting her time cooped up in her own cabin?

"Thanks girls." Padmé said as she hugged each handmaiden and with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, walked toward the exit and palmed open the door. Her spirits however, were abruptly dampened as she found herself standing face to face with a rather irritated-looking Qui-Gon Jinn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Qui-Gon brushed by Padmé's petite form as she stood in the doorway and entered her personal cabin, ducking his head under the doorframe as he went.

"I need to speak with you, your highness." The revered Jedi Master said before moving to the opposite side of the room in order to gaze out the space portal.

Rabé's eyes widened in surprise as Sabé pointed toward Qui-Gon's back, a similar question on her own face. Not one for uncomfortable confrontations, Eirtaé had already fled the room.

Padmé raised her hands and arched her brows in order to show them she had no idea why Qui-Gon had barged in, and why he appeared so aggravated.

Once realizing that the man was obviously waiting for them to be alone, Padmé thumbed the other girls toward the door. Sabé brushed her arm sympathetically before she left.

"What's on your mind, Master Jinn?" Padmé boldly opened the conversation.

"I know what you're after, your highness. Or should I say: I know what you've been up to." He replied without turning around.

Padmé's mouth gaped open and she immediately felt sick to her stomach. How had he found out? And what would he do with that information?

Padmé inhaled a deep breath and relaxed her hands she had unknowingly fisted into tight balls.

"What do you mean?" She began cautiously, her heart beating rapidly with dread as the much taller man turned to face her.

"I shun your affections and you immediately turn your attention toward my apprentice? Obi-Wan is not innocent, but then neither are you, apparently." He stated with a smirk. "My concern is that my apprentice is not aware of the reasons behind your actions: That you have an ulterior motive for your flirtations."

Padmé pondered Jinn's accusation, relief blossoming on her face. She tried to disguise her reaction quickly, but by the curious gaze that Qui-Gon now wore, she was afraid that she had revealed too much. She spun away from him to hide her face.

He didn't know about her deal with the Trade Federation after all!

"That's not what's going on, Master Jinn." She attempted to assure him, using her regal tone of voice.

"Isn't it? You have approximately five months before your sixteenth birthday. I am aware of your responsibility of marriage before that time. I am also aware of the Holonet site that you visit frequently."

Padmé blushed as she swept her hand up and over her mouth. What had she ever seen in this man? All he ever did was embarrass her.

"I admit that the handmaidens and I visit that site from time to time." Padmé noted as she turned to meet his piercing gaze. "And I admit that my interest in you was merely a crush. A crush which I've completely gotten over, by the way." She added with her own smirk, making a mental note of the point she scored, evident by the look of surprise on Qui-Gon's face.

"Which only confirms my initial belief that you are an immature and fickle young lady." He replied with venom.

Padmé's victorious smirk quickly turned to a frown.

"And how convenient for you that the object of your affections, being myself," he continued, strolling closer toward her, "just so happened to be assigned to intervene on your behalf…"

Qui-Gon's words tapered off as a sudden realization began to dawn.

Padmé recognized the change in his features and her heart fluttered with worry. She hurried to explain, hoping to distract the Jedi Master's current train of thought.

"I assure you, Master Jinn, that my feelings for Obi-Wan…" She began, but was abruptly silenced by a raised hand.

"Very convenient." Qui-Gon stated with focused accusation. "You set this up, didn't you? There was no treaty with the Trade Federation."

"There most certainly was!" Padmé countered defiantly, but she couldn't hide the shame written on her face and Qui-Gon had seen right through to it.

"You lured us here under false pretenses in order to arrange a marriage so that you could keep your throne."

Padmé opened her mouth to convince him otherwise, but the words wouldn't come. She was tired of the deceit and the lies. Maybe it was time for everyone to know the truth.

Well. Almost everyone.

Qui-Gon's intense gazefocused on her once more. "Regarding your recent actions, your highness, I don't believe you deserve to keep the throne."

Qui-Gon moved toward the doorway as if to leave, but Padmé pursued him, grabbing a hold of his dark brown cloak. His words had stung, mostly because they were true, but before he left, there was something she needed to know.

"Obi-Wan doesn't know, does he?" She asked with a pleading tone.

"Not yet." Qui-Gon responded flatly as he moved into the hall, but Padmé followed him.

"Please don't tell him."

"He has a right to know. At least for the sake of the mission. Either you tell him, or I will." The Jedi Master responded with finality, and Padmé believed him.

"I'll tell Obi-Wan. I promise." Padmé replied as Qui-Gon stormed away, but this time, she didn't stop him.

"Just not yet." She murmured quietly before spinning around to retreat back to her cabin, but her path once more was blocked by a man wearing a dark brown robe.

"Tell me what?" asked Obi-Wan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A window of opportunity lay open before her. She should just blurt it out and get it over with, but was it absolutely necessary like Sabé had said?

Padmé smiled up into the radiant blue-gray eyes peering down at her and decided, no, it was not. One more little white lie wouldn't hurt. There will be time to tell him the truth later.

Much later.

She took Obi-Wan's arm and escorted him back into her cabin, her features turning more serious.

"Qui-Gon is concerned about you." She began.

"Is he?" Obi-Wan teased, backing up to a table inside the cabin, sitting himself down upon it, drawing Padmé closer and positioning her between his thighs. He then began placing a trail of soft kisses down the side of her neck, his hands moving along her back under her thick brown curls in long, luxurious strokes.

"Yes." Padmé rasped out as she began to lose her concentration. "He thinks I'm trying to seduce you."

Not really a lie, Padmé justified to herself.

"Maybe it's the other way around." Obi-Wan murmured against her ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

Definitely not the time for confessions, Padmé decided. She wasn't sure she could speak anyway.

When his mouth finally found hers, she wasted no time in matching his aggressiveness. Her tongue eagerly sought out his as their mouths molded together, her hands moving up along his chest to cradle his face and deepen the kiss. The slightest stubble tickled her fingers and mouth.

When the kiss ended, Obi-Wan placed a soft follow-up kiss to her mouth and touched his forehead to hers.

Padmé realized that she didn't need the handmaiden's advice or opinions any longer. At least not about this. She was definitely in love. She ran her thumb playfully over the cleft in his chin, bringing a beautiful smile to his face.

"So what was it you were going tell me?" He asked huskily as his hands traced along her outer arms.

And suddenly, Padmé was filled with a new courage and determination. Without a second thought, she opened her mouth and the words came out more naturally than she would have ever dreamed possible.

"That I'm falling in love with you." Padmé said softly, without fear, only until after a long pause and a hint of surprise showed behind his blue eyes and Obi-Wan kissed her without saying the words back.

Adding to her nagging dismay, he abruptly ended the kiss, glancing over her shoulder toward the open door.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"Someone's coming."

Padmé stepped away and took a few deep breaths in order to regain her composure as Obi-Wan readjusted his tunic.

Before leaving, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Padmé's receptive mouth. "See you later." He whispered.

He passed Sabé and Rabé as he exited the room.

Both young women were grinning mischeviously, assuming what had just transpired, evident by the blush along Padmé's face and neck, but quickly noted that the queen's eyes were troubled and she wasn't smiling.

"What happened?" Rabé questioned, immediately becoming concerned.

"Qui-Gon knows." Padmé responded, settling down onto the couch.

Sabé cocked her head suspiciously as she joined her. "How much?"

"Everything." Padmé admitted.

"Is he going to turn us in?" Rabé asked as she sat down on one side of Padmé.

"I don't think so." She responded, beginning to chew on her nails again.

Sabé reached over and pulled the queen's hand away from her mouth, grasping it firmly.

Padmé smiled tenderly at the gesture, but then Sabé noticed the young queen's leg beginning to bounce up and down. She was nervous -- as she had every right to be. As they all should be.

"If he's not turning us in, then what are you worried about?" Sabé asked.

"He wants me to tell Obi-Wan." Padmé replied.

"Oh." Sabé responded plainly. "Are you going to tell him?"

Padmé mulled the question over, weighing her options carefully.

"Not yet." She declared. "Not until after we're married."

Rabé's eyebrows arched in surprise. "So, he's proposed already?"

"No." Padmé laughed softly. "Don't be silly. But he will. I know he will." She added confidently.

"You're sure?" Sabé asked with some worry.

"As long as he doesn't find out what I've done." Padmé moaned and leaned forward into her palms. "What a mess I've made."

Rabé consoled the queen by lightly rubbing her back, looking sympathetically over to Sabé.

"Have you decided what you're going to do when we reach Coruscant?" Sabé asked. The queen's personal life was high on her list of concerns, but Sabé felt she needed to remind Padmé that a much bigger problem faced them.

"I'm gong to meet with Senator Palpatine and try to convince the senate to intervene. Maybe Gunray will back off if the Galactic Senate declares war on him. There's nothing else I can do."

"Excellent idea." Rabé observed, once more glancing toward Sabé with a 'What else was I supposed to say?' expression on her face. The truth was, that for the last couple of months, she had been worried about Padmé's leadership abilities. They all were. The girl seemed completely scatterbrained, especially since this Jinn fascination.

She joined Sabé's soothing caress of the young queen's shoulders and back, as she began bouncing her leg up and down and chewed the fingernails of her free hand all at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"But how do I know what to say? What if they refuse to help us?" Sabé quickly questioned as Padmé and Rabé escorted her to the main senate conference room.

They had just arrived on Coruscant a little over an hour ago and Padmé had been surprised at the expedition of their meeting. Senator Palpatine had tried to warn her that sometimes the senate delayed responding to situations such as theirs, and to not expect too much. He doubted that they would help her as quickly as she desired, but maybe the senator had been wrong. They had been immediately scheduled to appear before the senate and Padmé was rushing to brief Sabé, whom she had decided at the last minute would don a disguise and stand in for her.

"Here." She said as she handed Sabé a tiny ear piece, in order that she may transmit messages to the young handmaiden. "Don't let them push you around. Stand your ground. You are the Queen of Naboo." She motivated the young woman. "I'll be right here in case you get into trouble."

Sabé took a deep breath, putting her trust in the queen. "All right." She said softly. Posing as the queen in various situations had never worried her, but this was a meeting before the Galactic Senate! Already, her stomach was beginning to flutter.

"Are you ready, your highness?" It was the Naboo senator who approached their group, motioning toward the senatorial disk, were Sabé would address the several hundred representatives waiting beyond.

Padmé watched from the entrance to the large domed chamber, noting Chancellor Valorum's podium rise in the center. She smiled as she met his gaze. She had always liked the Chancellor. During her election, he had vouched for her credentials on more than one occasion. But if this meeting didn't go as planned, she couldn't let their friendship stand in the way. Her entire planet was depending upon her.

Padmé was suddenly startled by movement behind her and turned to look up into the face of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. However, she immediately turned back around to monitor the proceedings, choosing to ignore him.

"Did you tell him?" His deep voice asked momentarily, causing Padmé's eyes to roll toward the ceiling.

"Not yet." Padmé shot back. The man was annoyingly persistent. "Master Jinn. I said I would tell him and I will."

At the moment, the Trade Federation representatives had begun complaining about the validity of Sabé's claim that Naboo had been invaded and to her dismay, Chancellor Valorum was faltering. It was obvious that he wasn't going to help them.

Ignoring the slightly intimidating presence behind her, Padmé spoke to Sabé into the small transmitter. "Looks like we don't have a choice. Go ahead and make the motion."

Sabé stole a quick glance up to where Padmé stood, revealing her hesitation.

"Do it." Padmé urged in a friendly tone.

Following the shocking motion to replace the Supreme Chancellor, hoping that another would be elected who would be sympathetic to their plea, Padmé realized that Qui-Gon had moved away without saying a word and was now walking quickly down the hall.

She couldn't understand why he had shown up in the first place. Obi-Wan had said that he and Qui-Gon were supposed to be presenting Anakin to the Jedi Council today.

Turning around, Padmé's eyes once more rolled skyward. The man obviously didn't trust her. But why should he? She hadn't given him any reason to.

But the truth was, she really didn't care. Other than the fact that Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's Master, it made little difference what the man thought of her.

Qui-Gon hopped on a transport headed back to the Jedi Temple. He hadn't had the time to come to the senate building, but he had felt a strong need to be there.

What he now knew of Padmé Amidala had caused him to doubt her ability to make a rational decision, and he realized that important decisions were to be made today that would affect the success of his mission.

He was surprised that she had taken the responsibility to call for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor. It was a bold move.

Finis Valorum was an old acquiantance of his and Qui-Gon smiled as he recalled the stunned look on the man's face when the motion was made. It seemed that his friend was retiring a little sooner than he had expected.

Good. Qui-Gon thought. The stress of his job had been affecting the man's health and although Finis had often talked about retiring, Qui-Gon doubted that he would ever do it.

Apparently, the young Queen of Naboo had done the man a favor.

As Qui-Gon stepped off the transport and hurried to the Jedi Council Chambers, his mind once more went back to the young queen.

Maybe he had been too rash to judge her. She seemed capable of making decisions, even though a good number of them seemed bad; especially deciding on luring he and his apprentice to Naboo. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. He clamped down his thoughts as he turned the corner and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin waiting for him.

Obi-Wan had many young admirers in many systems. Padmé Amidala was just another one on his long list of them. Never before had Qui-Gon interfered with Obi-Wan's conquests, and he found himself wondering why he was doing so now. His apprentice wasn't a child any more in need of his guidance. He had passed his twenty-fourth naming day several months ago. And even though Qui-Gon had oftened questioned Obi-Wan's motives for his many one-night stands, he trusted his apprentice.

It wasn't his apprentice that was the problem. It was that young queen! There was something about her that he didn't like. And until she cleared things up with his padawan, he didn't trust her, and he wasn't sure if he ever would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Queen had been unusually silent following her announcement that they were all going home, even when both Rabé and Sabé had questioned her plans on what exactly they were supposed to do once they got there.

Not only was she being silent, but she was walking at a very determined and fast pace toward their ship that awaited them on the landing platform.

Just before reaching the ramp, Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward with a curt bow. "It is again our pleasure to serve and protect you, your highness."

Padmé left out a slight huff. "Yeah, right." She murmured under her breath as she entered the vessel with Qui-Gon following closely behind, biting his lip in aggravation.

It wasn't long after they had flown out of Coruscant's gravity field that the Jedi Master had requested an audience with the queen. As the Jedi entered the ship's small conference room, Padmé caught Obi-Wan's eye and grinned as he winked at her.

Qui-Gon was the first to break the silent glares being exchanged between he and the young queen.

"I really don't understand what you wish to accomplish by such a radical move, your majesty."

Padmé's vision narrowed as she gazed across the room at the bearded Jedi. Was that a bit of cynicism she had heard in his voice? She was pretty sure it was. So, the man was still patronizing her. Her hands gripped tightly into fists.

"I'm going to take back what is ours." She said with the lower pitch of voice she used in negotiations, believing it made her sound older than she was.

"And how are you going to do that?" Qui-Gon asked his hands flailing out in incredulation. "Obi-Wan and I can only do so much. We can't fight a war for you."

"I know that." Padmé shot back with a slight edge to her voice. What did he think she was? Stupid?

Qui-Gon leveled a glare in her direction. "Then what are you planning on doing? Fight the droid army with two Jedi, a handful of soldiers and a bunch of girls?"

Once again Padmé's eyes squinted in anger. Definitely patronizing cynicism. "If I have to and I'll do it with or without your help." She answered back vehemently.

A small smirk appeared on the older Jedi's face as Obi-Wan fought back a grin of his own, however his was appearing for a much different reason. Most beings they had encountered on their missions were intimidated by the mere presence of Qui-Gon Jinn. Be it his height, his mannerisms, or his tone of voice. Even Obi-Wan as a young padawan had been nervous around him. But here was a bit of a girl, not yet sixteen years old, standing toe to toe with his Master. He found the situation highly amusing and had to hide his smile during several glance-backs from his Master.

"Perhaps Jar-Jar here can help you. I'm sure he is an excellent fighter." Qui-Gon noted with slight sarcasm as he motioned backward to the lanky gungan behind him, while Obi-Wan faked a cough.

However, what was obviously meant to be a snippety remark, had sparked an idea in Padmé's head. She looked at the gungan curiously and then recalled something that Jar-Jar had said to her back on Coruscant.

"Jar-Jar Binks." She addressed the gungan directly.

"Meesa, your highness?" The surprised creature replied.

"Yes." Padmé' answered with a grin. "I need to speak with you."

She then turned her attention to Qui-Gon and with a smug expression announced – "You are excused Master Jedi."

From behind, Obi-Wan noted the tenseness in his Master's shoulders right before he spun and exited the chamber. Obi-Wan met Padmé's gaze again and offered her all the support he could with a smile before turning to follow his Master.

With rapid steps Obi-Wan recognized as frustration, Qui-Gon stormed his way to their guest cabin, turning to face his apprentice before moving inside.

"I'm going to meditate, padawan. And I don't wish to be disturbed."

"Good idea, Master." Obi-Wan said, immediately covering his mouth with his hand, attempting to hide the slight smile he couldn't seem to stop. Qui-Gon apparently did not miss the implication because the older man immediately turned without another word and the door slid shut behind him with a hiss.

Obi-Wan went back to the conference room and leaned against the wall outside of the main door. He wasn't necessarily wanting to know what the queen's plans were. After all, he trusted her to make the right decision. He just wanted to talk to her. The way she had stood up to Qui-Gon was impressive.

Never before had met any one like her, and he had met plenty of beautiful girls in his travels. A twinge of worry shot through him, but he quickly assured himself he was in no danger. Only once had he ever even gotten close to falling in love.

It was three seasons ago while negotiating a peace treaty on a remote mid rim planet. He had met a beautiful blonde servant girl who had thankfully shown her true colors at the last moment and swore her love to another, leaving Obi-Wan and his heart unscathed and unattached.

As he waited, Obi-Wan once again assured himself he was safe. What would a queen want with a Jedi apprentice anyway? Surely, if she was wanting to become romantically attached with someone, she would choose someone of higher rank, of higher importance. Perhaps there was some prince on some planet she would rather be with. Or maybe a Jedi Master, he laughed quietly to himself.

No. This was just a fling. Just like all the rest. He was sure of it.

Sure at least until she came through the door and smiled at him, and he discovered with great alarm that as soon as they were alone in the hallway, he couldn't keep his hands or his mouth off of her.

"Can we go to your cabin?" He murmured, backing her into a darkened corridor, raining kisses across her cheek and along her ear.

"The handmaidens are there." Padmé murmured back before his mouth claimed hers, moaning softly as his strong hands smoothed along the outline of her breasts.

"What about the storage compartment?" He asked, drawing her bottom lip into mouth, as his hands now fumbled along the clasps at the back of the high-necked velvet gown she wore, desperate to feel her smooth skin beneath his touch.

"Give me ten minutes to change." Padmé gasped as his hands had successfully undone three clasps in rapid fashion and were now caressing her bare back.

"Eight." He replied before kissing her again and grasping her hand to pull her in the direction of her own cabin.

Their path, however, was completely blocked by a dark brown Jedi robe.

"Not again." Padmé murmured from behind Obi-Wan.

"Padawan." Qui-Gon said firmly. "I need to speak with you."

"Can it wait Master?" Obi-Wan asked, squirming slightly.

"No." Qui-Gon answered. "If you'll excuse us." He directed to Padmé.

The Jedi Master motioned his young apprentice down the hall. But before following his student, he cast a solid glare in the direction of the young queen, though not only focusing on her eyes this time. Something offended him and she glanced down to her dress. So, a few clasps were undone, but she was still completely covered, and Qui-Gon couldn't tell from looking at the front ofit anyway.

Padmé quickly walked to her own cabin and immediately went to the 'fresher to look in the mirror. She began laughing when she saw her own reflection. The red of her lips was smeared all around the white surrounding her mouth, and the red dots under each eye were now blobs across her face.

"What's wrong, Master?"

Qui-Gon stood on the opposite side of their shared cabin for a moment before turning to face his apprentice. He had to be careful, approach this indirectly. He couldn't just bark orders at the young man any more. He was nearly a Knight.

"I forbid you to see Padmé Amidala." He suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Obi-Wan laughed. "Why?"

So, she didn't tell him. It was a relief, but a worry at the same time.

A relief that Obi-Wan didn't know. Because if he did and he was still carrying on with the young woman, then they would be having a very different conversation right now.

It was also a worry, because the boy needed to know. He needed to know what he was getting himself into. Before it was too late.

She had promised to tell him and he had to give her time to keep that promise. In the meantime however, he had to do whatever he could to stop his apprentice from becoming attached to such a girl. Queen or not. She was beneath him.

"I don't trust her, Obi-Wan."

"What?" Obi-Wan muttered again with a laugh, his mouth now agape in shock.

"Padawan. I must ask you to trust my judgment."

Obi-Wan's mouth clamped shut. Qui-Gon was his Master, his teacher, his friend. He had never let him down, always had been there for him. Of course he trusted him. He had to. His Master had always known what was best for him.

"Okay, Master." He quietly replied, noting the smile of relief blooming on Qui-Gon's face. However, Obi-Wan wasn't smiling any more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Obi-Wan had been worrying about being able to keep his promise by staying away from the Padmé, but the preparations for the upcoming battle with the Trade Federation had kept everyone distracted and busy.

In fact, the only real chance he had to talk with her had been in the presence of his Master, Captain Panaka, and Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans, when the queen presented her strategy of using the gungan army to divert the majority of the droid army away from Theed.

With as serious and serene a countenance that his Master usually sported, Obi-Wan questioned Padmé on several aspects of her plan, pointing out many possible problems, as Qui-Gon expected him to do.

Obi-Wan did not miss the confused and hurt look on Padmé's face. He hadn't spoken to since the day before in the corridor on board, and here he was casting doubts on her leadership abilities in front of everyone, just like his Master had done, and without a hint of friendship or familiarity at all.

It wasn't fair. Not to her. He needed to tell her what was going on and why he was suddenly being so distant and cold. She deserved to know.

The problem was when to tell her.

The gungan army was quickly deployed and the blue and red groups of the Naboo forces who had escaped Federation control gathered outside of the city. Qui-Gon addressed Captain Panaka before they moved into the Theed, more than likely advising him on points of strategy, Obi-Wan figured. He used the time to approach Padmé, moving up behind her and speaking softly into her ear.

"Don't turn around." He began. "We only have a minute and I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"Why not?" She returned quietly.

Obi-Wan paused, breathing in her scent deeply, and releasing the breath along her neck, causing Padmé to visibly shudder. "I'm sorry. I don't have time to explain. I don't know what's going to happen once we're inside. I'm not sure I can protect you, so please be careful. And Padmé, take great care -now and always."

There was a finality in his words that cut her like a blade, and she took a deep breath before turning around to ask him what he had meant, but Obi-Wan had already left. In his place stood Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Are you ready?" He asked, noting that the young woman's eyes had misted. That meant that his apprentice had done what he promised and had cut things off with her. Good.

The Jedi Master felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the young woman, but cleared his mind of it quickly. She was young and strong. She would recover.

As if on cue, Padméabruptly swiped away an escaping tear, tilted her head back proudly and set her jaw firm.

"Yes, Master Jinn. Whenever you are."

Once reaching the city, Padmé signaled Captain Panaka who had positioned his troops on the opposite side of the street. Suddenly, a droid tank exploded and their assault on the Federation began.

Moving quickly through the palace hangar, eliminating droid soldiers who stood in their way, the doors leading to the palace opened with a clang to reveal a hideous creature tattooed red and black. Padmé realized that this must be the Sith that Obi-Wan had told her of. The one that had attacked Qui-Gon outside of Tatooine. Qui-Gon, the ultimate Jedi warrior who had barely escaped with his life. And here this monster was standing before them, issuing his challenge, not only to the Jedi Master this time, but to Obi-Wan as well.

Her Obi-Wan.

Padmé suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Qui-Gon pushed his way through their group in order to approach the red and black warrior. "We'll handle this." He stated with a growl of confidence.

Obi-Wan moved beside his Master, but as he passed, Padmé grabbed onto his arm.

He turned his head to her and caught her eye. A small smile and a quickly passing caress of knuckles across her cheek told her everything there wasn't time to say.

"We'll take the long way." Padmé muttered in confusion as Obi-Wan joined his Master and she moved her group to the side exit.

She had assumed Obi-Wan had been trying to say goodbye to her earlier, but his eyes had just told her something much different. Once again, a flash of pain stabbed through her, but the rapid fire from several Federation droidekas hammered her back to reality and she began rapidly and aggressively firing her own weapon in return.

After the droidekas had been eradicated by spacefighter fire, the queen and her group moved quickly through the palace, easily disposing of any droids who blocked their path. They made their way to the throne room, where she hoped to find the Federation leader, Nute Gunray.

The doors were within sight and Padmé could nearly taste victory when her group was abruptly surrounded and trapped by more droidekas as well as droid soldiers.

They were escorted into the throne room by a handful of droids who had also taken their weapons and Padmé found herself standing face to face with Gunray himself.

She didn't know which she wanted to do more: Spit in his face or knee him in the groin.

"It seems your little insurrection has come to an end, your highness." The slimy Neimoidian announced.

"Stow it, Gunray." Padmé interrupted him. "You're nothing but a murdering, backstabbing bastard."

"Tsk, tsk." Gunray replied. "Such language from such a pretty young lady."

"I want you off of Naboo." Padmé demanded firmly, standing her full height that didn't quite reach Gunray's chest.

"You are in no position to make demands." The Federation leader chuckled, stepping forward. "I, on the other hand, control your planet, your resources, your people, and it was easy to do. Sidious was right. You are young and naive."

Padmé's eyes burned holes to the back of Gunray's skull. Maybe she could get one good kick in before the droids took her out.

Just then, Sabé who was disguised as the queen, appeared in the doorway, issuing forth a threat, confusing the droids and Gunray, who commanded that they pursue her, leaving Padmé and her group alone with Gunray and just a few droid soldiers.

She immediately took advantage of the confusion and quickly retrieved a blaster hidden in her throne, aimed it at Nute Gunray's head and fired.

The Neimoidian looked shocked for a split second and then hit the floor. Dead.

Panaka, herself, and the accompanying Naboo security quickly eliminated the droid threat and moved to the comm center in order to contact the gungan army.

"Tarpels says the droid command ship has just been destroyed."

A loud cheer erupted in the comm center, but a grave-faced Padmé approached Panaka.

"What about the Jedi?"

Panaka raised his communicator to hail Qui-Gon and waited.

"There's no answer, your highness."

Padmé swallowed hard. "You have to find them, Captain."

Panaka looked down upon the young woman, not certain of her obvious concern. "I will." He assured her.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Ratings warning ahead. This is where that **T **definitely comes into effect.

**Chapter Eighteen**

With the droid army destroyed and the remaining Trade Federation representatives under arrest and on their way back to Coruscant to await trial, Sabé had taken it upon herself to stand in as queen once more and make a public service announcement, plus oversee the release of all Naboo citizens from the prisoner camps.

Padmé had been strongly encouraged to 'rest.'

She was actually doing anything but. Pacing back and forth in her private quarters, she anxiously awaited word from Captain Panaka. When the announcement chime to her quarters rang out, her heart skipped a beat. With a trembling hand, she palmed the control that opened the door. Captain Panaka stood alone in the hallway, his features displaying what Padmé feared the most. Whatever her head of security was about to say wasn't going to be good news.

"I regret to inform you that Master Jinn has been killed."

A measure of sadness mixed with relief passed through her, replaced quickly by guilt and panic. She and Qui-Gon had had their differences, but she would never would have wished anything like this.

"What about Obi-Wan?" She stammered out, barely audibly.

"Jedi Kenobi has not been located yet." Panaka regarded his queen who had, for some reason, just lost the color from her face. He moved quickly to support her swaying body.

"Are you all right, your highness?" The captain guided Padmé to a nearby chair.

"Yes, yes." She attempted to brush him off with a wave of her hand, but was surprised at how feeble her attempt was. The news of Obi-Wan's disappearance was far from reassuring. She honestly didn't know whether he was alive or dead. If he were dead, what was she going to do? And if he was alive, then where was he?

After Panaka had assured that Padmé wasn't going to fall on the floor, he stepped back and Padmé looked up, breathing in a quick gasp of air.

In the doorway stood Obi-Wan, appearing exhausted and bruised, but in his eyes there burned a determination that Padmé had never seen before.

Catching the intensity of the gazes being exchanged between the two of them, Captain Panaka excused himself from the room. He didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on.

Obi-Wan stepped in as Panaka stepped out, never taking his eyes off of the young queen who had now recovered her strength and rose to meet him.

"Obi-Wan." Was the only thing she had time to say before the young, shaken Jedi was upon her, sealing her mouth with his own, crushing his lips against hers, holding her head firmly to increase the pressure and depth of his kiss. Padmé's whimper of submission echoed throughout the chamber, her body going limp under his passionate assault.

"Please." His own voice crackled with emotion as his hands deftly moved up underneath her skirt to press her lower body firmly to him.

Padmé opened her eyes in response and was slightly startled by the unleashed desire she saw in him. But she was not afraid. Never could she be afraid of this man. The man she loved more than her own life.

"Yes." She responded with a whisper, opening the gates and was immediately flooded with an overpowering desire that she wasn't sure all belonged to her. Their passion was rising quickly and although this was not exactly the way she had imagined their first time together would be, she recognized his need and could not deny him.

Her undergarments were removed with haste where she stood and she let out a loud gasp as Obi-Wan picked her up with one arm, positioning her legs around his waist. With the other hand, he undid his stola and sash while plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth. Padmé had the sense they were moving, but she wasn't sure, until she felt the chair she had previously been sitting upon bump into the back of her.

Sitting her on the back of the chair and grasping her firmly by the hips, Obi-Wan wasted no time as he thrust into her. It was a powerful lunge but there was no pain. Padmé was not a virgin and she had been ready for him. She had been ready for him since the first day they met.

His rapid and forceful movements did not slow down until Obi-Wan literally spent himself both physically and emotionally.

As he pulsed inside the depths of her, Padmé held him close and only then did she notice the shuddering. A trickle of moisture traveled down her neck and she realized he was weeping.

Still joined together, Padmé slid down astride Obi-Wan as he lowered himself to a kneeling position on the floor, straddling him with her legs and embracing him tightly in her arms.

"Shh." She comforted him. "It's going to be all right." She whispered as she rocked him back and forth.

Some time later, his shudders had subsided and the room had darkened.

Padmé wasn't sure what to say. Had she taken advantage of him? He was in obvious distress over his Master's death. Perhaps she shouldn't have allowed this to happen. After all, he would be leaving Naboo now that the occupation had ended.

And besides that, she wasn't even sure he loved her. He desired her, that much was clear, and it was becoming more clear as she began to feel him lengthen and harden once more inside of her, his hands moving to the opening at the top of her gown.

This time, she assisted with the undressing, removing the gown and standing up and off of him, revealing herself fully to his avid gaze. Not taking his eyes from her, Obi-Wan followed her to the bedroom, removing his Jedi attire as he went. By the time they had reached the bed chamber, he too was exposed to her gaze.

His stomach trembled as Padmé lay a gentle and loving caress across a muscled and lightly haired chest, taking note of several battle scars, placing soothing lips on those that appeared most recent, especially the obvious bruise that was quickly developing along his left jaw.

What had that monster done to him?

Pressing the length of her body along his, Padmé arched to meet his probing kiss and felt herself being lowered backward onto the bed.

Their passion started as a flicker this time, a glowing ember burning brighter by the minute. By the time they had each explored one another thoroughly with both hands and mouths and had reached mutual and glorious fulfillment, the moon had risen high in the Naboo sky and shafts of soft light shone through the skylight above Padmé's bed.

The young queen lay on her back and Obi-Wan lay beside her, propped up on one elbow, his finger tracing lazily up and across the sweat-glistening skin of her stomach and the valley between her breasts.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispered and noted a sad but hopeful smile appear on his face.

"Yes. A Jedi is always prepared to become one with the Force." He responded quietly, his finger now tracing around one rosy peak. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly, his hand stilling. "I shouldn't have forced myself upon you like that."

Padmé's chest quivered with a soft laugh. "Forced yourself? No, Obi-Wan. I wanted you." She assured him, raising her hand to smooth across the slightly stubbled chin, playfully flicking a finger into the indentation there. She then turned her countenance more serious and met his gaze. "I love you."

Slowly, Obi-Wan's mouth descended upon hers in a luxurious and exploratory kiss, taking his time to learn the contours of her mouth, his hand busy comparing the textures of her breast.

Hovering just above her lips, Obi-Wan glanced down to them and back up to her eyes. "And I love you."

It was Padmé who captured his mouth this time, arching her back up off the bed to press herself against him, his arms moving to hold her tightly against him.

Following a series of lengthy kisses, Obi-Wan moved to lie on his back, pulling Padmé with him, her head now resting against his chest. His hands were running through the loose curls of her long brown hair that cascaded across her bare skin.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" The unwelcome question hung in the air and Obi-Wan's hand ceased moving.

"Yes. But I don't want to." He added quickly. "I don't want to leave you."

After a long pause, the fascination with the soft curls resumed. "I would like to see you again Padmé Amidala."

It was a bold statement for Obi-Wan to make. Never before had he pursued a relationship with a woman, especially one that his Master had forbidden him to see. But never before had he been in love.

He had wanted to question Qui-Gon exactly what the young queen had done to make him dislike her so much, but as his Master lay dying in his arms following their battle with the Sith, there hadn't been time. Too focused on the future and the fate of young Anakin, Qui-Gon had insisted that Obi-Wan train the boy to become a Jedi.

After Obi-Wan's promise had been made, Qui-Gon had passed into the Force and Obi-Wan had been left to wonder what Qui-Gon had been keeping from him concerning Padmé.

However, with the next words the young woman in his arms spoke, he realized he wouldn't have to wonder any longer.

"Obi-Wan." She began quietly. "I need to tell you something."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Explaining to Obi-Wan what had happened was the hardest thing Padmé had ever had to do. In the moonlight, she could see the seriousness of his face turn to confusion and then a touch of anger crossed his brow. Panic seized her but Padmé was relying upon the hope that he would forgive her.

Should she have even told him?

Yes. She convinced herself. He needed to know the truth before they went any further. And before he found out from anyone else.

His silence was frightening, but not nearly as frightening as when he abruptly rose from the bed, leaving Padmé's offered caress hanging in mid air. He quickly pulled on his leggings and began pacing in short strides back and forth near the bed. Padmé rose up to a sitting position, wrapping the coverlet about her, wishing he would say something. Anything. Screaming at her would better than this.

But then the words started coming out and she changed her mind. They were bitter, pain-filled words that tore through her heart.

"How could you." He hissed with his back turned to her.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé pleaded from the bed. "It was highly irresponsible of me, I admit. I shouldn't have trusted Nute Gunray. If only he had stuck to our deal!" The words stumbled from her mouth before she could stop them and their impact was reflected on the incredulous glare that Obi-Wan wore as he spun to face her.

"Nute Gunray has nothing to do with this! Just who are you blaming anyway?"

"Myself." Padmé hurriedly admitted. "This is nobody's fault but my own. But remember, if I hadn't done what I did, then we would never have met." She dared a small smile.

"Perhaps that would have been best." Obi-Wan retaliated, still glaring at her.

"Don't say that." Padmé urged as she fought back the tears that were beginning to threaten. "We love each other."

"No. I don't think so." Obi-Wan moved about the room, picking up his articles of clothing strewn about as the panic within the young woman welled. This was it. He was leaving. What could she say to stop him?

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

A slight chuckle escaped him that hurt worse than any of his previous cynical words.

"It's too late for that."

Having gathered his belongings, he turned to face her once more.

"You lied to me. I thought I knew you, but obviously I don't. Master Qui-Gon was right. I should've listened to him. But now it's too late. My master is dead. And it's all your fault."

The tears began to fall as Padmé was helpless to sit and watch Obi-Wan leave the room.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Having been informed of the rendezvous between the young apprentice and the queen, the handmaidens quietly made their way to Padmé's sleep chambers. Surely, their luck wasn't this good. With four months to spare, it seemed that the girl had actually secured herself a husband!

They moved together down the short distance between their dormitory and hers, the early morning sun lighting their way. Just one peek through the door to confirm what Panaka had suspected. If Kenobi had spent the night, then they could all relax a little easier.

The door slid open, but Rabé was surprised to see that the bed was empty. It was Sabé who entered the room first and found the queen standing by one of the tall windows.

Once she had reached her side, only then did she discover that things may not be all right after all. From the looks of her, it was obvious that Padmé had been up most of the night crying.

"Mi'Lady?" Sabé lay a gentle hand to the young woman's shoulder.

"Where is Jedi Kenobi?" Blurted out Eirtaé who had walked up to the other side.

"Gone. He's gone." Padmé replied quietly.

"Gone where?" Rabé asked from behind.

"He's coming back isn't he?" Eirtaé questioned rapidly.

They waited in silence as Padmé stared out the window into the sunrise for some time.

"No. He isn't coming back. And I don't think I'll ever see him again."

The handmaidens looked to one another with sympathetic support and understanding. They felt sorry for the queen, but she had brought this on herself. She had brought this on all of them. Still, she was in pain and so they lay comforting hands to her back and shoulders and joined her in viewing out the window.

The view however, wasn't the only thing they shared. The young woman's heartache and the reality of broken dreams were experienced by them all.

End.

* * *

**AN**: Before you wish 1000 plagues down upon my head and send 1000 viruses to my computer – let me assure you that this is NOT the end of the story. It will be continued in a sequel under another title very soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. : ) 


End file.
